


The side of the angels

by AvengeTheFangirls



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, Is this even any good?, Major character death - Freeform, Yep this kinda hurts just a wee bit, warnings for suicide, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengeTheFangirls/pseuds/AvengeTheFangirls
Summary: Trigger warnings for suicide
I'm shit at writing summaries so have fun with this.
I don't even know if this is any good, level me some feedback<3





	

You finally get home. After all this time spent away. The door to the flat is closed and you push it open to see everything the way it was the last time you were here, if only covered by a bit of dust.

 

Sherlock never did let Mrs.Hudson dust.

 

Sherlock's laptop is still open, not turned on, obviously, but open, as if he had just stood up a moment ago and gone somewhere else.

 

Your chair is still in its spot and you resist the urge to sit in it. It wouldn't be the same. Not now.

 

Sherlocks chair stares at you tauntingly, like it knows you've been gone.

 

You have been gone for a long time.

 

You move into the kitchen. There's nothing moved, everything thrown around messily and you wonder if Mrs.Hudson has even been up here since you and Sherlock were here last.

 

You go to Sherlock's room next. This room, you'd only entered a few times. But nothing had changed from your memory. The bed was made and there was an aura of neatness that made you feel calm. It felt like Sherlock.

 

You hear someone come up the stairs and you head back to the living room, closing Sherlock's door behind you, and you smile half-heartedly at your old landlady.

 

“Hello Mrs. Hudson.”

 

“Oh John.”

 

“It's been a while hasn't it.”

 

She doesn't reply. You didn't really expect her to anyways.

 

You take a few steps forward and embrace her in a hug.

 

“I'm sorry Mrs.Hudson. I couldn't come back. Not after Sherlock.”

 

“It's been months John. What made you come back?”

 

You smile softly at her.

 

“I needed to come back one more time. I'll be out of London for a while. Won't be returning.”

 

“Oh John…”

 

“I'm sorry Mrs.Hudson. I can't bear to be here. Without Sherlock…”

 

“I understand.”

 

You two talk for a few more minutes before you leave. She send you off with a smile and the request for you to telephone her from wherever you end up. You smile and tell her you will, when you can find a telephone.

 

You head back to that building. The one where Sherlock stood. Eight months ago exactly.

 

You stand up on the ledge and look down. This is the same view Sherlock saw. You can picture what he saw. You, standing, holding a phone to your ear, as he told you he was a fake.

 

You knew he wasn't. 

 

This is where Moriarty convinced Sherlock to take that flying leap. This is where Sherlock Holmes jumped.

 

You lean forward a bit, just to feel your heartbeat pick up. Is this how Sherlock felt? When he jumped? Was he wracked with nerves? Or was he calm. Was he calm, facing the idea of death. Of oblivion.

 

You're not sure if it was a conscious decision or not, but your body tilts forward and you can't really stop yourself from falling anymore. You don't want to.

 

What is a world for you anyways? If it doesn't have Sherlock Holmes? Where is your purpose?

 

Wind whips at your coat and youre falling.

 

There's a half conscious thought, under all the chaos of your mind. Deep somewhere, your brain manages one thing to say.

 

“I'm coming Sherlock.”

 

Roses are red.  
His lips were blue.  
There's pain in your voice.  
“He's my friend let me through.”

 

The flowers were yellow.  
The grass was still green.  
But no no one dwells,  
At 221B


End file.
